


Qualunque cosa per te

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Angel vuole sempre proteggere Buffy, nonostante non stia più a Sunnydale. Questa volta sarà lei ad aiutarlo, grazie anche a una dritta di Spike. Questa è stata la mia prima fanfiction.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Non possiedo i diritti delle serie Buffy The Vampire Slayer ed Angel, che appartengono ai rispettivi proprietari. I personaggi descritti, tranne il Rocagh, non sono di mia invenzione.
> 
> Note: Questa è stata la mia prima fanfiction, è ambientata a metà della quinta stagione di BTVS. All’epoca non avevo ancora visto molte puntate di Angel, ma mi sembra di aver corretto ciò che non quadrava. 
> 
> Riassunto: Angel vuole sempre proteggere Buffy nonostante non stia più a Sunnydale. Questa volta sarà lei ad aiutarlo, grazie anche a una dritta di Spike.

:: Qualunque cosa per te ::

Si avvertiva già l’odore della sera al cimitero di Sunnydale, l’aria era fresca ma non fastidiosa.  
Buffy era uscita in pattuglia come le altre volte anche se avrebbe preferito passare la serata al Bronze con i suoi amici; loro si offrivano sempre di darle una mano ma stasera lei aveva rifiutato, era lei la Prescelta, toccava a lei svolgere questo lavoro, ed anche se molte volte le erano davvero stati d’aiuto preferiva non metterli in pericolo se poteva evitarlo.  
Ma d'altronde loro non sembravano preoccuparsi tanto del pericolo, Xander e Willow pattugliavano mangiando patatine!  
Sorrise all’idea e continuò a camminare; sembrava una serata tranquilla, nessun non morto era ancora risorto, Buffy pensò che visto che non c’era nulla da fare era ancora in tempo per passare un’oretta al Bronze ma a contraddirla arrivò John Stewart (o quello che era adesso) che scelse quel momento per venire fuori dalla sua tomba mandando all’aria i piani della ragazza che evidentemente fu molto seccata.  
Il vampiro era dietro di lei e subito cercò di afferrarla alle spalle ma lei ne aveva già avvertito la presenza e con uno scatto si girò calciandolo allo stomaco, lui barcollò e cadde a terra con un tonfo, lo aveva colto di sorpresa, ma subito sì rialzò.

“Bella serata per una passeggiata?! Fuori dalla tua tomba all’aria aperta, peccato che hai incontrato me!!”

Il vampiro fece una smorfia, che poco si notò sulla sua brutta faccia particolarmente brutta e si buttò in avanti per colpire Buffy, lei si spostò e roteando mise a segno un altro calcio alla nuca, adesso lui sembrava più arrabbiato, ringhiò girandosi e le diede un violento pugno sul naso, lei soppresse il dolore e rispose dandogli una serie di pugni al volto, di cui l’ultimo al mento lo stese, tirò fuori un paletto dalla manica e polverizzò il vampiro.

“Fuori uno!” Esclamò Buffy.

Continuò il giro, mentre con un fazzoletto si asciugava un po’ di sangue che le era colato dal naso dopo il pugno del vampiro. Non sanguinava già più, le sue capacità di recupero erano straordinarie, era la Cacciatrice, non le sarebbe rimasto neanche un livido.

Dopo circa mezz’ora non c’era stato alcun segno di altre creature della notte, così decise di avviarsi verso casa e una volta lì provare a dormire. Provare perché da quando Riley se ne era andato le era riuscito più difficile farlo, lo era anche prima, si ritrovava a pensare a vecchie cose e ad analizzare situazioni. Pensava spesso a lui, le aveva fatto del male, se l’erano fatto a vicenda, ma non erano fatti per stare insieme, aveva concluso. Lei gli voleva bene e le era dispiaciuto trascinarlo nell’oscurità, un mondo che lui conosceva poco in fondo e che forse non era tagliato per affrontare interamente. Infatti era stato debole, quella notte lo aveva trovato insieme a quei vampiri; si sentiva in colpa per questo, era convinta che se lei si fosse dedicata di più a Riley lui non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Ne aveva parlato con Willow, ma l’amica pensava che non fosse stata colpa sua, era stata una scelta del ragazzo. Il fatto che lui se ne fosse andato forse era stato un bene per tutti. 

Mentre pensava a questo arrivò davanti casa: il 1630 di Rivelo.  
Entrò dentro, si tolse la giacca e si diresse di sopra, le luci erano spente, probabilmente Dawn e sua madre dormivano già.  
Joyce era stata spesso sveglia ad aspettare la figlia quando aveva saputo che era la Cacciatrice e che la sera non rientrava tardi perché aveva fatto baldoria con gli amici, bensì perché svolgeva il suo pericoloso dovere; adesso però cominciava ad abituarsi, Buffy sapeva badare a se stessa e ad ogni modo lei doveva pur dormire ogni tanto.

Buffy arrivò di sopra e si diresse al bagno dove si sciacquò le mani e il viso, controllò il naso allo specchio, nessun segno.  
“Bene, almeno domani a scuola non sembrerò un vecchio pugile.”  
E così dicendo entrò in camera sua, si cambiò e indossò una vecchia T-shirt blu che le arrivava sopra il ginocchio, una volta era di suo padre adesso la usava ogni tanto per dormire. Si mise a letto e stranamente riuscì a addormentarsi quasi subito.

Poco tempo dopo un rumore alla finestra la svegliò, guardò la sveglia sul comodino: 03:06.  
“Chi può essere a quest’ora? Lavoro a domicilio?” Si chiese. Pensò che potesse trattarsi di qualcuno che la voleva attaccare nel sonno, di sorpresa, magari un demone che non aveva bisogno dell’invito, balzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla finestra, si sentirono degli altri rumori e poi qualcuno bussò sui vetri, lei tirò da parte le tende e vide…

“Spike?!!”

Il vampiro la guardava da dietro i vetri e sembrava in precario equilibrio, ma aveva la tranquilla espressione di chi aveva tutto il diritto di stare lì alle tre del mattino a bussare animatamente, Buffy era sbalordita ed aprì la finestra per chiedergli:

“Cosa diavolo ci fai qui? A quest’ora poi?” Con un tono a metà fra la rabbia e l’incredulità.

“La prossima volta passo a mezzogiorno! Non sono masochista fino a quel punto! Fammi almeno entrare, sto per cadere!” Il vampiro _sembrava_ offeso.

“Neanche per sogno!!”

“Guarda che se cado e accidentalmente finisco su un paletto mi avrai sulla coscienza! Piangerai dicendo: Oh povero Spike! Se solo l’avessi fatto entrare!”

“Figurati! Taglia corto, cosa vuoi?”

“Se vuoi proprio saperlo avevo di meglio da fare altrove, ma penso proprio di avere delle informazioni che ti interesseranno.” Sembrava molto convinto delle sue parole.

“Stai bluffando.”

“No, ma se proprio ci tieni me ne vado… sempre che riesca a scendere illeso.”

“D’accordo. Puoi entrare Spike.”

Spike si sedette sul bordo della finestra ed entrò, pensò fosse strano essere in camera della Cacciatrice, un tempo sarebbe stata una buona occasione per tentare di farla fuori.  
“Un tempo” Mormorò. Adesso non avrebbe più potuto ucciderla e a dire il vero non lo desiderava neanche più. Buffy aveva acceso la lampada sulla scrivania e Spike stava al centro della stanza squadrandola:

“Ooh che abbiamo qua? Sexy, per caso sapevi del mio arrivo?” 

Spike usava il suo solito tono irritante e canzonatorio.  
La ragazza si ricordò di avere addosso solo la maglietta, prese dei pantaloni neri e li mise. Nel frattempo continuava la ‘conversazione’:

“Ehi, ma ce li hai gli slip?”

“Sei il solito porco.” Replicò Buffy con tono tranquillo.

“Non mi smentisco mai! O quasi…”

“Allora, queste informazioni? E spero per te che tu non mi stia prendendo in giro per chissà quale scopo!”

“Non iniziare a darmi del bugiardo! Ho davvero delle informazioni ed è anche roba seria se vuoi saperlo.”

“Di che si tratta?” 

Il vampiro fece come fosse a casa, cioè cripta, sua e si mise a sedere sul letto, Buffy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi a restare in piedi con le braccia incrociate.

“Allora, partiamo dal principio: stasera che mi sentivo particolarmente in vena… cioè avevo voglia di una rissa… ma non scendiamo nei particolari, sono passato al bar di Willy e mentre mi facevo uno scotch a credito e cercavo un demone da picchiare ho sentito parlare alcuni dei miei vecchi ‘amici’ riguardo ad un nuovo demone che si aggirerebbe in città, durante la conversazione uno di loro ha fatto riferimento ad Angel, allora mi sono incuriosito e li ho convinti a dirmi di più… in realtà ho aspettato uno di loro fuori dal bar e l’ho bastonato, il tizio mi ha detto delle cose davvero interessanti e stai sicura che non le ha inventate.”

“E cioè?” Buffy adesso non aveva più le braccia incrociate e si era avvicinata a Spike interessandosi all’argomento.

“Il demone dovrebbe essere un Rocagh, un tipo vecchio che si vede ogni mille anni.”

“E che cosa ha a che fare con Angel?”

“Ma sei impaziente! Lasciami continuare… allora, il Rocagh è un demone particolare, può essere evocato solo dalla Dimensione Demoniaca, dicono che questo lo abbia invocato Acathla in persona.”

“Un demone che ne evoca un altro, è possibile?”

“Temo di si, perché Acathla è intrappolato e quindi ha mandato qui uno scagnozzo per compiere la sua missione.”

“Che missione?” Buffy iniziava a preoccuparsi.

“Uccidere Angelus.” 

“Cosa?” La ragazza era incredula.

“Secondo quanto si dice in giro, Acathla vorrebbe vendicarsi del fatto che Angelus non è riuscito a portare a termine il suo intento di risvegliarlo, sai, i demoni… vendicativi.”

“Ma dopo tutto questo tempo vuole ancora vendicarsi?”

“Avrà passato gli ultimi tre anni a cercare un modo per farlo. Sicuramente non è un tipo che demorde considerando che nella Dimensione Demoniaca saranno passati secoli.” 

“E adesso questo Rocagh ha cominciato la ricerca di Angel da qui, perché è qui a Sunnydale che è successo tutto.”

“Esatto. Non credi che dovremmo avvisarlo? Prima o poi lo troverà… e lo ammazzerà.”

“Certo che dobbiamo… ma come mai tutto questo interesse da parte tua?!”

“Non sono mica un mostro! Almeno non sempre, di recente. Voglio darvi una mano.”

“Non me la dai a bere, lo fai per soldi?”

“La verità è che ti ho vista un po’ giù di corda ultimamente, non ti sei ancora ripresa dalla partenza del bel soldatino! Credo che se questo demone riuscisse nella sua missione lo saresti ancora di più. Non mi piacciono le Cacciatrici depresse! E poi lo faccio per Angelus in onore dei vecchi tempi.”

Buffy lo guardava interdetta, ma accettò la risposta senza replicare.

“Allora non c’è tempo da perdere, andiamo da Giles.”

“Sarà felicissimo di vederci a quest’ora!” 

Buffy chiese a Spike di uscire in modo da cambiarsi la maglietta, lui uscì, suo malgrado, dalla stanza. 

Joyce aveva sentito dei rumori e si era alzata per controllare quando incrociò il vampiro nel corridoio.

“Ah Spike, eri tu a fare quel chiasso?”

“Salve Joyce! Sì ero io, mi scusi ma è una situazione critica.”

Nel frattempo uscì anche Buffy indossando una maglia bianca.

“Spero che non sia troppo grave.”

“Dobbiamo andare da Giles, notte.” Disse Buffy.

“Spike, se vuoi in cucina ci sono quei dolcetti che ti piacciono tanto.”

“Mi dispiace ma andiamo di fretta, magari se me li mette da parte…”

Buffy interruppe Spike afferrandolo per la manica e tirandolo via. 

“Andiamo!!”

“Fate attenzione!” Joyce li guardò andare via.


	2. Capitolo 2

Spike e Buffy si diressero velocemente da Giles. Ci volle un po’ prima che Giles venisse ad aprire la porta, in vestaglia e con l’aria di chi è stato buttato giù dal letto, fu sorpreso e allarmato nel vedere i due. Una volta entrati, Buffy lo informò sulla situazione venendo spesso interrotta dagli immancabili commenti di Spike.

“Un bel problema. Vedrò di fare qualche ricerca su questo demone… per scoprire se c’è un modo particolare di ucciderlo, quali sono i suoi punti deboli…”

“Sempre che ne abbia.” Fece notare Spike.

Giles annuì e mentre si metteva gli occhiali aggiunse:

“Dobbiamo sperare che ne abbia. Spike tu non sai niente di lui?

“No, non è molto comune.”

“Allora meglio che mi metta al lavoro. Buffy dovresti informare il diretto interessato, non sappiamo quali siano le risorse di questo Rocagh, nel peggiore dei casi potrebbe già essere diretto a Los Angeles.” 

“D’accordo, provo a chiamare.”

Giles fece un cenno d’assenso e andò a cercare fra i suoi libri, Spike era seduto sul divano in una posizione fin troppo comoda e guardava la ragazza che si avvicinava al telefono.

Buffy prese la cornetta ed esitò prima di comporre un numero che non aveva quasi mai chiamato ma che conosceva a memoria: quello della Angel Investigations.

“Che c’è? Ci hai ripensato?” Le chiese Spike di fronte alla sua esitazione.

“Sto cercando di ricordare il numero.” Mentì Buffy e subito pigiò i tasti.

Uno squillo, due… fino a che cadde la linea senza che nessuno rispondesse.

“Niente, eh?” Buffy annuì.

“Starà lavorando… - proseguì Spike - …o forse crepando.” Il biondo aveva un sorrisetto stampato sul volto.

Buffy lo fulminò con lo sguardo e riprovò a chiamare senza alcun successo.

Il sorrisetto di Spike scomparve e il vampiro si alzò in piedi.

“Senti, non credo che possiamo fare molto per stanotte, lo chiamerai domattina, intanto Giles avrà scoperto qualcosa di utile da comunicargli.”

“Se il Rocagh sta già andando a Los Angeles domani potrebbe essere troppo tardi.”

Spike non replicò, limitandosi a guardarla con aria interrogativa.

“Hai ancora quella macchina? Andiamo a L.A.”

“Adesso? E poi scusa ma che intendi con andiamo? Io che c’entro?”

“Hai detto che volevi dare una mano, ecco l’occasione.”

“Premesso che ho già fatto la mia buona parte, io intendevo aiutarti a spaccare la faccia a qualcuno, non farti da autista!”

“A Los Angeles lo trovi sicuramente qualcuno da picchiare.”

Spike ci pensò due secondi ed acconsentì: “Ok.” 

Giles approvò con riluttanza e ricordò a Buffy di chiamarlo per un aggiornamento e per le informazioni.  
Spike e Buffy presero la DeSoto parcheggiata a pochi isolati nei pressi del cimitero e imboccarono la strada che portava fuori Sunnydale fino all’autostrada.  
Ci sarebbero volute tre ore per arrivare a L.A.  
L’auto di Spike aveva i vetri oscurati per ovvi motivi ed era veramente sporca, a parte il fatto che fosse più adatta ad un museo dell’antiquariato che alla strada; Buffy aprì il finestrino e lui fece lo stesso.

“Che squallore! Ma da quanto è ferma?!”

“Dovresti ringraziarmi invece di lamentarti Cacciatrice, non so neanch’io perché mi sono lasciato convincere… comunque hai ragione è proprio uno squallore, ma ha…”  
Spike guardò Buffy, il vento entrava dal finestrino e le scompigliava i capelli.  
“…un certo fascino.” Concluse Spike.

Buffy non si accorse del suo sguardo che subito ritornò alla strada. Spike si era preso una cotta per lei e l’idea non gli piaceva.  
“Al diavolo!” Pensò, continuando a guidare.  
Si chiese perché stesse facendo questo per lei. Quello che le aveva detto era vero, anche se glielo aveva detto con altre parole, non voleva vederla soffrire.  
Adesso la stava persino portando da Angel: “Che razza di mondo!!”

Dopo più di un’ora di viaggio Buffy sbadigliò e guardò il cielo.

“Fra poco sarà l’alba, sarà meglio se chiudiamo.”

“Già.” Concordò Spike e chiusero i finestrini.

“Senti, se sei stanca puoi dormire un po’. Ti sveglio quando arriviamo.”

“Credo che chiuderò un po’ gli occhi. Non ho quasi dormito stanotte.” Buffy non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi, Spike era ormai innocuo per gli umani grazie al chip.

“Bene.”

“Basta che non vai a sbattere.” Aggiunse Buffy in tono sarcastico.

Spike fece una smorfia, la ragazza chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò allo sportello.

“Spike?”

“Che c’è?”

“Grazie. Di tutto.”

Spike si limitò a sorridere. Forse non dovevano necessariamente sbranarsi, pensò.

***

Erano già quasi le sette quando arrivarono a Los Angeles. Buffy si era addormentata, un sonno leggero, sembrava, da circa un’ora. 

Nonostante non fosse intenzionata a dormire, non era riuscita a restare sveglia.  
Durante il viaggio era preoccupata, si era chiesta se sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare in tempo. Era grata che Spike l’avesse avvisata, se non fosse stato per lui probabilmente non avrebbe saputo niente o forse l’avrebbe saputo troppo tardi.  
Certo Angel sapeva cavarsela, ma non conoscendo le capacità del Rocagh avrebbe potuto non essere in grado di batterlo, senza contare il fattore sorpresa.  
Buffy aveva continuato a seguire i suoi pensieri.  
Provava ancora qualcosa per Angel, non aveva mai smesso; quando lui era morto, quando era stata costretta ad ucciderlo, si era sentita morire dentro anche lei, non voleva che accadesse di nuovo. Anche se non stavano più insieme voleva avere la certezza che stesse bene. Sperò di arrivare in tempo e di poter fare qualcosa per aiutare Angel.  
Poi la ragazza aveva chiuso gli occhi e dopo poco era scivolata nell’oblio a causa della stanchezza.

Spike guidò fino all’hotel abbandonato dove adesso stava Angel e fermò l’auto lì davanti.  
Si appoggiò al volante, Buffy dormiva, respirava piano, lui la guardò per un minuto.

Si riappoggiò allo schienale, sporse una mano in avanti e le accarezzò i capelli, portò la mano sul braccio di lei e la scosse leggermente, anche se gli dispiaceva doverla svegliare.

“Sveglia… siamo arrivati.” Lei iniziò a muoversi e lui ritrasse la mano.

Buffy aprì gli occhi stiracchiandosi.  
“Che c’è?”

“Siamo arrivati.”

“Oh. Bene. Andiamo.”

Spike prese una coperta dal sedile posteriore e la mise addosso per ripararsi dal sole.  
Scesero dalla macchina ed entrarono nel palazzo, vedendo la luce accesa nell’ufficio dietro la hall si diressero lì, si scambiarono uno sguardo e Buffy bussò.

Angel era rientrato prima dell’alba e non era andato a dormire, stava invece rivedendo dei fascicoli. Fu sorpreso di sentir bussare, pensò che non potesse essere Cordelia, non arrivava prima delle nove, quando solitamente lui già dormiva.

Si avvicinò alla porta.

“Chi è?” 

“Sono io… Buffy.”

Riconobbe all’istante quella voce e gli venne un groppo alla gola, iniziò a chiedersi molte cose mentre di scatto apriva la porta.

“Buffy…” il suo tono era esitante.  
La guardò per un attimo e quando spostò lo sguardo vide qualcun altro.

“Spike?” 

“Salve! Come te la passi?”

Spike gli diede una pacca sulla spalla ed entrò senza invito, non ci voleva per entrare nella hall e nell’ufficio ma la cosa risultò molto scortese.

Angel guardò con aria interrogativa Buffy, poi le fece cenno di entrare. 

“Grazie.”

Erano tutti e tre in piedi ed Angel fu il primo a parlare: “Come mai siete qui? E’ successo qualcosa?”

“In effetti siamo qui per te, stai bene?”

“Si, perché?”

“Ho provato a chiamarti ma non rispondevi.”

“Non c’ero. Qual è il problema? ”

“A Sunnydale c’è un demone che ti cerca per ucciderti…”

“Un Rocagh. Inviato da Acathla.” Concluse Spike.

“Ha trovato il modo di inviarlo per vendicarsi.” Disse Buffy

“Del fatto che non l’ho risvegliato?”

Buffy annuì.

Spike continuò: “Probabilmente ti troverà, presto o tardi.”

“Sapete come ucciderlo?”

“Giles ci sta lavorando, anzi dovrei chiamarlo.”

“Lì c’è il telefono.”

Buffy chiamò Giles. Angel adesso aveva alcune delle risposte alle domande che si era posto prima, per esempio perché Buffy fosse venuta. Di certo avrebbe potuto rintracciarlo per telefono, ma invece era lì, nulla di strano, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

“Pronto?”

“Buffy, è tutto a posto?” Chiese Giles.

“Siamo da Angel. Ha trovato niente?”

“Penso di avere per le mani qualcosa d’interessante, è un testo, lo sto traducendo ma mi ci vorranno un paio d’ore.”

“Pensa possa esserci la soluzione?”

“E’ probabile. Ho anche chiamato gli altri, stanno arrivando per darmi una mano.”

“Bene. Noi torniamo, sarà meglio stare uniti.”

“Vi aspetto.” 

La ragazza ripose il telefono e si rivolse agli altri.

“Giles sta traducendo un testo che dovrebbe essere utile. Credo sia meglio tornare a Sunnydale e organizzarci ad affrontare il Rocagh.”

Angel la pensava allo stesso modo: “D’accordo, andiamo.”

“Altre tre ore di viaggio! Mi sento una fionda.”  
I due ignorarono il commento di Spike.

Prima di uscire Angel lasciò un appunto a Cordelia:

_“Sono andato a Sunnydale con Buffy e Spike. C’è un emergenza, ma niente di così grave. Se puoi sistema quell’affare con Stevenson.  
Ciao, Angel.”_

Appena arrivati in macchina Spike si rimise alla guida, gli altri si erano offerti di farlo ma lui aveva rifiutato dicendo di non essere stanco, era un vampiro.  
Angel era seduto al posto precedentemente occupato da Buffy e lei stava dietro; non pensava di addormentarsi di nuovo, non aveva bisogno di dormire molto e poi la sola presenza di Angel in macchina la teneva più sveglia che mai. In senso positivo, non perché lo temesse, se fosse stato Angelus sarebbe stato più che comprensibile, ma era Angel e lei era elettrizzata, le ultime volte si erano visti solo per poco tempo, nelle prossime tre ore e più, lo avrebbe sentito parlare, lo avrebbe osservato muoversi e forse avrebbe incrociato il suo sguardo, era da tempo che non ne aveva l’occasione; si chiese se anche lui si sentisse allo stesso modo, probabilmente no, si rispose, invece era tutto il contrario. 

Spike era l’unico che si era accorto di tutto ed era curioso di vedere come si sarebbero comportati quindi non scoprì le carte, per il momento, forse lo avrebbe fatto in seguito.

“Fra poco restiamo a secco, c’è un distributore qui intorno?” chiese Spike.

“Si, fra un paio di chilometri su questa strada.” 

“Oh, non penserete che la paghi io la benzina? A parte il fatto che non ho un dollaro!”

Angel ribattè: “Il chip contro le lamentele non l’hanno ancora inventato?”

“Sarebbe fantastico!” Aggiunse Buffy.

“Smettetela altrimenti vi lascio a piedi - rivolgendosi ad Angel - e non credo che per te sarebbe un bell’affare rifarti l’abbronzatura! Tira fuori la grana.” 

Angel lo guardò sdegnato e prese dei soldi da una tasca.

“Cinquanta dollari bastano?”

“Spilorcio! Lo sei sempre stato!”

“Solo in tua presenza.”

“Smettetela! I cinquanta basteranno e poi neanch’io ho portato un soldo!”

“Bene possiamo fondare la Moneyless Gang!” 

Erano quasi le otto quando fecero benzina al distributore, ovviamente scese Buffy dall’auto per pagare e subito ripartirono.

Dopo circa due ore di viaggio Buffy fingeva di dormire, se ne vergognava però era curiosa di sapere cosa avrebbe detto Angel credendo che lei non ascoltasse, non aveva avuto molto successo, i due vampiri si erano scambiati solo insulti e non avevano toccato l’argomento Buffy fino ad ora.

“Spike, adesso che hai quel chip stai dalla nostra parte?”

“Sto dalla parte che mi permette di malmenare qualcuno e per ora è questa. Posso combattere i demoni, è l’unico modo che ho di sfogarmi… devo ammettere però che adesso un po’ comincio a capirvi, voglio dire… il perché fate questo…”

Spike non concluse, Angel era rimasto positivamente colpito dalle sue parole.

“Allora adesso passi molto tempo con loro.” Indicò Buffy.

“Si capita, anche se loro non mi vogliono intorno.” Disse Spike con un mezzo sorriso.

“E Buffy come sta? Intendo… in questo periodo.”

“Oh tu non sei aggiornato. Quel tizio che stava con lei, il militare, se ne andato.”

Angel era stupito, ma in fondo la notizia non gli dispiaceva: “Finn? Perché?”

“Io non conosco tutti i dettagli, ma sono stato io ad aprirle gli occhi, non era un tipo a posto quello.” Spike non raccontò tutto l’accaduto né il ruolo che lui aveva avuto.

“Neanche a me piaceva molto. Ha deciso lui di andarsene? 

“Già.”

“E lei come l’ha presa?”

“Non troppo bene mi è sembrato, ma la sta superando.”

Buffy stava ascoltando tutto.

“Di un po’, l’ami ancora?” chiese Spike con aria innocente.

“Ma te li farai mai i cazzi tuoi?” Angel non era irritato a causa dalla domanda ma della risposta che conosceva fin troppo bene.

“E tu che mi fai il terzo grado?!”

“Quelle sono cose che mi riguardano.” Rispose Angel.

“Allora perché non le chiedi direttamente alla tua Cacciatrice?”  
Chiese Spike sarcasticamente. Angel sospirò, senza respirare naturalmente.

Buffy era sorpresa della reazione di Angel. Si chiese se lui l’amasse ancora, in fondo era andato via per il suo bene non perché non provasse più nulla per lei. Da quel giorno lei aveva cercato di dimenticarlo fallendo miseramente, lei si che lo amava ancora, realizzò.  
Ma non glielo avrebbe detto, forse per orgoglio e perché sapeva che lui, anche se provava gli stessi sentimenti, voleva assicurarle ‘una vita normale con un ragazzo normale’.  
“il solito ritornello. Non capisce che io non potrò mai averle queste cose? E che tutta questa storia mi fa solo soffrire?” 

Poco prima di arrivare Buffy fece finta di svegliarsi e chiese se fossero arrivati.

“Quasi, tutto bene?”

“Si, grazie.”

Spike sbottò: “Ma sei fissato! Cosa poteva succederle? E’ stata tutto il tempo qui!”

“Grazie per la tua gentilezza e il tuo interessamento.” Disse la Cacciatrice, sarcastica.

“Se è per questo mi sto già interessando fin troppo di questa situazione.”

“E’ quando smetterai di rinfacciarlo?” Chiese lei.

“Intanto mi dovete un favore, tutti e due.”

Angel ribattè: “Vorrà dire che la prossima volta che potremo ucciderti non lo faremo, tanto non mancheranno altre occasioni.” Disse Angel con un sorriso beffardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prosegui al capitolo successivo e se vuoi lascia una recensione!


	3. Capitolo 3

Di lì a poco furono a Sunnydale, a casa di Giles. C’era tutta la Scooby Gang.  
Willow aveva il suo portatile ed insieme a Tara stava cercando su Internet qualcosa di utile su questo demone. Ne avrebbe risentito la bolletta telefonica di Giles che per adesso era impegnato nella traduzione del testo, che era scritto in una lingua morta che probabilmente solo gli ex-osservatori e gli ex-demoni avrebbero capito, anche quelli appartenenti alle due categorie ma senza ex avrebbero saputo tradurlo ma erano disponibili solo gli ex, infatti Anya lo stava aiutando. Xander si rendeva utile preparando panini.   
Buffy ne approfittò e ne prese uno: “Grazie Xander, muoio di fame!”

“Si, ma in questo c’è la cipolla, prendi l’altro… - rivolgendosi ad Angel - Ehi! Guarda chi abbiamo qui! Dead Boy direttamente da Los Angeles!”

“Anch’io sono felicissimo di vederti Xander.” Disse in tono ironico.

Giles richiamò all’ordine.

“Un po’ di attenzione prego.” Tutti si misero ad ascoltare.

Anya esclamò: “Abbiamo capito che accidenti c’è scritto!”

“In altre parole siamo riusciti a tradurlo completamente.” Chiarì l’osservatore.

“Dice come uccidere il Rocagh?” Chiese Buffy.

“Si e dice anche che è molto potente, per ucciderlo bisogna colpirlo in un punto preciso.”

“Qualunque altra cosa gli farebbe il solletico.” Aggiunse Anya.

Giles continuò: “Il fulcro del potere di questo demone è racchiuso al centro del suo petto, come in una specie di cuore.”

“Solo più grande.” Disse Anya.

“Per ucciderlo gli si deve trafiggere il petto.”

“Con cosa?” Chiese Angel.

Buffy osservò che un paletto non sarebbe servito a niente.

Spike era ottimista: “Spazio all’immaginazione!”

“Deve essere di un materiale particolare? Voglio dire… la cosa che trafigge.” Willow fece un gesto che mimava la parola trafigge.

“Non lo dice.” Disse Anya.

“Un pugnale o una spada andrebbero bene.” Propose Angel.

“Sarà meglio una spada. Per andare sul sicuro.” Disse Tara timidamente.

Buffy chiese dove trovarla.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio Giles rispose: “Ce l’ho io. Xander dammi una mano.”

“E’ un lavoro pesante?” Giles non rispose.

“E’ un lavoro pesante.” Concluse Xander.

Giles andò di sopra e Xander lo seguì.

In soffitta Giles spostò alcune scatole fino a scoprire una cassa: “Portiamola di sotto.”

“Ci sono quei due giù, perché dobbiamo spaccarci la schiena noi?”  
Xander si riferiva al fatto che per quei due sarebbe stato facile portare la cassa senza fatica.

“Non è troppo pesante. E poi non mi fido molto di quei due vampiri.”

“Questo vuol dire che si fida di me? Sono affidabile.”

“Se non fosse per Buffy non mi darei tutto questo disturbo per aiutare Angel. Ma se gli succedesse qualcosa lei ne soffrirebbe, dobbiamo evitarlo.”

“Sono d’accordo.”

“Allora non lamentarti più. Sull’affidabilità c’è ancora da lavorare, ma si, mi fido di te…”

“Ok. Grazie. Credo.”

“…sempre più che di quei due.” Aggiunse a bassa voce l’inglese.

“Guardi che l’ho sentita. Ma lo prenderò come un complimento senza lamentarmi.”

I due presero la cassa e la portarono di sotto. La misero sul pavimento al centro della stanza.  
Giles si chinò per aprirla, alzò il coperchio per rivelare una bellissima spada luccicante come l’argento. Ironicamente somigliava a quella con cui Buffy aveva spedito Angel nella Dimensione Demoniaca.  
Tutti quelli che avevano vissuto l’evento rabbrividirono nel vederla, tranne Spike.  
Giles la prese in mano.

Buffy si rivolse a Giles: “Non sapevo l’avesse.” 

“Beh, non ha niente di speciale. E’ solo… una bella spada. Gradirei riaverla alla fine di… insomma… tutto.”  
Angel fece segno di volerla, Giles gliela diede e lui la esaminò.

“Andrà bene. E la riavrà.” Angel gli assicurò.

A Buffy fece uno strano effetto vedere Angel con in mano la spada, le sembrò di riavere davanti Angelus come quel giorno in cui avevano combattuto lama contro lama; scacciò subito quel pensiero.  
Angel ripose la spada, avrebbero aspettato il tramonto, poi lui e Buffy sarebbero andati a caccia del Rocagh.

Al calare del sole Buffy ed Angel si preparavano all’azione.  
Angel nascose la spada sotto il suo lungo giaccone, Spike stranamente si offrì di andare con loro: “Se volete partecipo anch’io.”

“Potrebbe essere d’aiuto.” Angel disse a Buffy e lei: “Vieni con noi allora.”

I tre uscirono dopo le ultime raccomandazioni di Giles.  
Si diressero al cimitero dove rimasero per un’ora senza che ci fossero tracce del demone. Angel propose di dividersi visto che ancora non avevano concluso niente.

“Pensate che sia ancora a Sunnydale?” Chiese Buffy.

“Probabilmente si. Io vado dalle parti di Willy, mi farò dare qualche informazione.”

Angel raccomandò: "Spike, se lo trovi avvertici, non affrontarlo da solo."

Spike mostrò disappunto e si allontanò.

Angel disse a Buffy: “Io andrò nei tunnel sotto la città, al vecchio covo del Maestro, tu potresti restare a controllare qui.”

“Lo sai che qui non si farà vedere. Vuoi tenermi al sicuro?”  
Buffy guardò Angel con sguardo accusatorio, lui guardava a terra poi alzò gli occhi ma non rispose alla domanda.

“Andiamo insieme allora.”

I due entrarono nel mausoleo dove si trovava l’accesso ai tunnel e cominciarono a scendere.  
Percorsero svariate gallerie senza trovare niente. Ad un certo punto ci fu un rumore.

“Cos’è stato?”

“Non lo so. Do un’occhiata.” Rispose Angel.

“Vengo anch’io.”

Girarono l’angolo da dove era provenuto il rumore che si udì di nuovo.  
Un topo aveva fatto cadere qualcosa.

“Un topo.”

“Solo un topo.” Osservò Buffy.

Alla fine della galleria c’era una luce più intensa, percorsero la distanza fino ad arrivare ad una stanza più larga dove entrarono.

Il Rocagh era lì, alto due metri, aveva il corpo squamato e quasi interamente ricoperto da una sottile armatura, le parti scoperte come la testa erano di colore bordeaux, le cavità degli occhi e gli occhi stessi erano gialli. Ai lati aveva attaccate due lame di quasi mezzo metro ciascuna che ovviamente usava come armi.  
Era imponente, ma non il peggiore dei demoni a guardarlo.  
Emise una serie di ringhi animaleschi che erano la sua lingua dei quali si capì solo: Angelus.

Buffy ed Angel si guardarono e si compresero all’istante.

Angel tirò fuori la spada e si scagliò contro il Rocagh che bloccò l’attacco, gli diede un pugno allo stomaco, prese la spada e la gettò lontano, Angel si piegò dal dolore.  
Buffy attaccò da dietro con un paio di calci che servirono solo a infastidire il demone che rispose dandole un pugno in viso. Adesso un po’ di sangue le usciva dal labbro tagliato.   
I due non ebbero il tempo di recuperare perché subito il Rocagh li afferrò alla gola sollevandoli da terra. Nella mano destra teneva Angel e nella sinistra Buffy.  
Entrambi cercavano di liberarsi, dopo pochi secondi la ragazza non riusciva a respirare, Angel non aveva questo problema ma cominciava ad avvertire il dolore per la potente stretta del demone: “Lasciala… andare.” Riuscì a dire.

Il Rocagh continuava a ringhiare, sapeva chi era Buffy ma la scaraventò via in attesa di completare la sua missione principale, dopo avrebbe ucciso anche la Cacciatrice e la cosa avrebbe giovato di molto alla sua reputazione.  
Buffy cadde a terra con un tonfo ansimando in cerca d’aria.

Il demone rivolse la sua attenzione ad Angel, che adesso aveva il volto da vampiro, non riusciva a divincolarsi, il Rocagh lo teneva ancora in alto per la gola ed ebbe la felice idea di prendere una delle lame.  
La appoggiò al lato sinistro del collo di Angel e fece un piccolo taglio di prova, il sangue uscì abbondante. Voleva decapitarlo, anche così sarebbe diventato polvere e gli avrebbe causato più dolore che trafiggergli il cuore.  
Mentre si preparava al colpo finale la spada lo trafisse alla schiena, rompendo l’armatura e passando dall’altra parte fino a fermarsi a un centimetro dal petto di Angel.  
Il demone mollò la presa su Angel e ringhiando per il dolore si girò di scatto, Buffy che aveva ancora le mani sulla spada, non fece in tempo a spostarsi e venne ferita alla guancia sinistra dalla lama del Rocagh.   
Il demone aveva perso tutta la sua energia e cadde al suolo di lato, facendo quasi tremare la solida roccia dei tunnel, con la spada ancora conficcata nel corpo.

Buffy ed Angel erano entrambi a terra, il vampiro tornò alla sua faccia umana ed andò verso Buffy preoccupato. “Stai bene?” 

La ragazza si mise a sedere dolorante ed Angel era inginocchiato vicino a lei, quando vide il taglio sulla guancia strappò un pezzo della sua camicia e lo mise sulla ferita di lei per fermare il sangue.  
Non era tentato da quella vista, era la sua Buffy, ed anche se lo fosse stato non avrebbe mai riassaggiato il suo sangue. Quando l’aveva morsa per salvarsi era stata una sensazione incredibile, era il sangue di una Cacciatrice, la sua Cacciatrice, ma dopo aveva giurato che non l’avrebbe più fatto, non importa quale fosse stata la ragione, non l’avrebbe più messa a rischio in quel modo, sarebbe potuta morire… o peggio. Buffy aveva saputo controllarsi e non l’aveva morso a sua volta, ma l’impulso c’era stato e lo sapevano entrambi, lei aveva rotto il tavolo ma la prossima volta non avrebbe saputo resistere, non doveva più accadere.

“Sto bene, più o meno.” Rispose Buffy ed Angel venne fuori dai propri pensieri. “Grazie.” Angel l’aiutò ad alzarsi.

Adesso i due erano in piedi uno di fronte all’altra ma vicini, si guardarono poi lui parlò.

“Sono io che dovrei ringraziarti, non ce l’avrei mai fatta da solo.”

“Anche tu lo avresti fatto per me.”

“Senza dubbio. Io farei qualunque cosa per te.”

“Tranne quella che più desidero.”

Angel restò un po’ sorpreso.

“Cosa intendi?”

“Lo sai Angel.”

“Tu vorresti che io tornassi? E’ così?”

“Svelato il mistero! Ma possibile che tu non provi più niente per me?”

“Questo non è vero e adesso sei tu che lo sai.”

“E allora perché non stai con me, qui?”

“Non posso. Io… non posso farti questo, non potrei mai darti una vita normale.”

“Ma io non ho una vita normale, non l’avrò mai e starti lontana peggiora solo la situazione.”

“Buffy ti prego… è già difficile così.”

Ci fu un minuto di silenzio, Buffy aveva gli occhi lucidi ma non intendeva piangere.

“D’accordo. Fai come vuoi, torna a Los Angeles ma ricordati che ogni giorno soffro per te, servirà a deprimerti di più visto che ti piace tanto farlo.”

Quelle parole lo ferirono e allo stesso tempo lo fecero sentire in colpa.  
Angel si avvicinò e l’abbracciò. 

Quanto amava quella ragazza, neanche da vivo aveva mai provato nulla del genere, avrebbe voluto dirle di si e restare con lei ma non poteva perché non era giusto.   
Aveva preso questa decisione tempo fa e non l’avrebbe rinnegata.

Lei ricambiò l’abbraccio.

“Scusami. ” Gli disse.

Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo e poi si baciarono. 

Quel bacio sapeva di sangue a causa del labbro tagliato di lei, neanche questa volta Angel avrebbe perso il controllo, si limitò ad assaporare il gusto del ferro insieme al bacio e per un momento dimenticò tutto, cos’era giusto, cos’era sbagliato, tutto tranne se stesso e la ragazza che stava baciando.  
Buffy si sentiva allo stesso modo e avrebbe voluto restare così per sempre.   
Lei ed Angel.   
Suonava un po’ egoista perché lei aveva dei doveri nei confronti del mondo ma in quel preciso momento non le importava.

Quando Angel appoggiò la fronte a quella di lei, le loro mani si toccarono e le dita si intrecciarono. Restarono così per diversi secondi, poi lui alzò il capo tenendo le mani di lei nelle sue.

Angel le disse: “Cerca solo… di essere felice.”

“Anche tu.”

Angel pensò che essere felice non fosse proprio una buona idea per lui, anche questo aveva inciso sulla decisione di andarsene, le disse: “Ricorda che io ci sarò sempre per te.”

Lei annuì e separarono le mani.

Angel si allontanò per estrarre la spada dal demone.

“Questa è di Giles.”

Dopodiché camminarono verso l’uscita del tunnel senza più dire una parola.

Arrivati in superficie incontrarono Spike.

“Ehi ragazzi, come pensavamo, mi hanno detto che è ancora a Sunnydale.”

“Lo abbiamo già affrontato Spike, e Buffy l’ha fatto fuori.”

“Non è giusto! Vi siete presi tutto il divertimento.”

“Ti assicuro che non c’è stato proprio niente di divertente!” Disse la Cacciatrice.

“Proprio no.” Aggiunse Angel.

Buffy ed Angel si scambiarono un’occhiata e i tre si diressero da Giles.

Arrivati lì vi trovarono anche Cordelia e raccontarono a tutti di come avessero sconfitto il demone, ma ovviamente non il resto. Angel restituì la spada a Giles.

“E’ stata utile.”

Cordelia osservò: “Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene. Ho temuto di restare disoccupata. Sapete com’è difficile trovare un lavoro decente a Los Angeles?”

La maggior parte dei presenti la guardarono un po’ male, tranne Xander che pensava non sarebbe stato così grave se Cordelia fosse rimasta senza lavoro perché ciò presupponeva la morte di Angel.   
In realtà non odiava così tanto il vampiro ma la battuta gli era piaciuta, era tipica di Cordelia.

“Sto scherzando! Sono contenta che non sei un mucchio di polvere.”

“Ti ringrazio, sono lusingato.” Disse Angel sorridendo.

Arrivò il momento dei saluti e Cordelia fece il giro completo della Scooby Gang facendo un commento su tutti. In mezzo allo scompiglio creatosi, Angel si avvicinò a Giles e parlò sottovoce.  
“Volevo ringraziarti per l’aiuto.”

“L’ho fatto per Buffy.”

“L’avevo immaginato, ma grazie lo stesso.”

“Prego.”

Il vampiro stava per allontanarsi quando inaspettatamente Giles gli porse la mano, Angel era sorpreso ma la strinse e fu molto riconoscente per quel gesto, che non significava un perdono ma era un passo avanti. Angel capì perché Buffy volesse così bene a quell’inglese.  
Giles strinse la mano di Angel, la mano che aveva ucciso Jenny e che lo aveva torturato, in fondo non era stato Angel a farlo ma Angelus, si disse. 

Buffy non aveva sentito cosa si erano detti ma non le sfuggì il gesto che la rincuorò.  
Angel si avvicinò a lei e la baciò sulla fronte non dicendo nulla.  
Poi andò a ringraziare anche Spike che stranamente aveva fatto una buona azione, tutti ebbero l’impressione che non sarebbe stata l’ultima.  
Cordy salutò Buffy abbracciandola e si ultimarono i convenevoli.

“Allora andiamo.”

L’auto di Angel, con cui era venuta Cordelia, era parcheggiata fuori.

“Spero tu non abbia distrutto il cambio…”

“Stai tranquillo.” L’assecondò Cordy.

“…anzi spero che non hai distrutto nulla.”

“Gli uomini e le auto.” Mormorò la ragazza scuotendo la testa.

I due uscirono e salirono in macchina. 

Buffy davanti alla porta di entrata li guardò allontanarsi.

Da domani avrebbe cercato di seguire il consiglio di Angel. Avrebbe cercato di essere felice.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Procedi al capitolo successivo.  
> Se lasci una recensione è sempre gradita!


End file.
